We are requesting NINDS support for a Gordon Research Seminar and Conference on Mechanisms of Epilepsy and Neuronal Synchronization to be held August 20-25, 2016 at the Melia Golf Vichy Catalan Business and Convention Center in Girona, Spain. This will be the 6th Epilepsy Gordon Research Conference to be held, but the first in Europe and the first to incorporate a Gordon Research Seminar for young investigators. The European location will foster new interactions and collaborations with the vibrant epilepsy community in Europe, and the Gordon Research Seminar will ensure that young investigators are well represented and integrated into the conference. The GRS program theme will be Dynamic Epilepsy Circuits and their Modulation. The main goal of the study of seizures is to identify the mechanisms underlying synchronous electrical discharges in neuronal networks, in order to develop more effective treatments and cures for epilepsy. A unique, intellectually challenging aspect of epilepsy is the fact that it encompasses virtually all major levels of biological organization, from genes and ion channels to circuits and behavior. The major purpose of this Gordon Research Conference is to bring together geneticists, molecular biologists, developmental neuroscientists, translational researchers/clinicians, neuroanatomists, electrophysiologists and computational neuroscientists working on basic mechanisms related either directly or indirectly to the generation of synchronous activity, including seizures. In particular, the conference will feature novel and transformative approaches and tools that are highly relevant to dissecting the function and anatomy of neuronal circuits in intact animals. We believe that discussing these novel approaches in the context of neuronal synchronization and epilepsy is timely, and will set the stage for future discoveries. The theme of the current conference is Aberrant Circuits to Impaired Function and the topics to be covered include: 1) regulation and mis-regulation of neuronal circuit development; 2) network dysfunction in genetic epilepsies; 3) regulation of neuronal circuits by astrocytes; 4) plasticity of inhibitory, GABAergi circuits; 5) normal circuit function in cognition; 6) pathological circuit function in epilepsy; 7) circuit dysfunction in epilepsy comorbidities and 8) Using circuit-level insights to repair and manipulate the epileptic brain. Our goals are to disseminate the latest scientific advances, to foster productive new insights and collaborations, to stimulate an interest in epilepsy research among young investigators and to set the stage for new translational studies that will bring the newest discoveries to the treatment of epilepsy in the shortest possible time.